Clockwork angel (remake) kaisoo exo
by Soo10
Summary: Sihir berbahaya tapi cinta lebih berbahaya kyungsoo yang rela menyebrangi samudera ke inggris untuk mencari kakaknya tanpa tau bahwa hal mengerikan telah menantinya disana. disaat ia mencari perlindungan, ia dihadapkan oleh masalah yang lebih pelik dari nyawanya sendiri yaitu cinta. ia terbagi antara dua orang yang persahabatannya bahkan lebih suci dari hubungan darah sekalipun
1. beginning

[REMAKE FROM CLOCKWORK ANGEL BY CASSANDRA CLARE]

Genre: Romance, hurt, fantasy

Cast: Do kyungsoo, Kim jongin, Kim suho and others (GS for uke)

Setting: Zaman Victoria di Inggris

Rated: T

Disclaimer: soo me remake novel favoritnya soo. So, cerita ini bukan milik soo, soo Cuma nge remake and please jgn nuduh soo plagiat oke ^^ xoxo

.

.

.

* * *

 **Prolog**

 **Sihir memang berbahaya – tapi cinta tetap lebih berbahaya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada zaman Victoria, Do kyungsoo yang berusia enam belas tahun menyebrangi samudera untuk menemui kakak laki-lakinya Kris di Inggris. Sesuatu yang mengerikan sedang menantinya di Dunia Bawah London, di mana vampir, Warlock, peri dan makhluk gaib lainnya berjalan diam-diam di jalanan yang diterangi lampu gas. Hanya para pemburu bayangan (nephilim=makhluk campuran malaikat dan manusia) yang menjaga keteraturan di tengah kekacauan.

.

.

.

Tanpa teman dan diburu, kyungsoo berlindung kepada para pemburu bayangan di institut London. Kyungsoo segera tertarik dengan – dan terbagi di antara – dua sahabat. Ada suho, yang ketampanan rapuhnya menyembunyikan rahasia mematikan, lalu ada jongin, yang bermata tajam dan gelap, dengan kejenakaan tajamnya dan suasana hatinya yang cepat berubah-ubah membuat semua orang menjaga jarak... semua orang, benar, kecuali kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Dapatkah kyungsoo menemukan kris kakaknya? Kenapa kyungsoo diincar oleh seorang master yang msterius? Akankah jongin membiarkan kyungsoo memahaminya dan masuk kekehidupannya sebelum gadis itu luluh oleh kehangatan suho sahabatnya?

* * *

Delete or continue?

Salam cinta dari soo XOXO


	2. prolog

[REMAKE FROM CLOCKWORK ANGEL BY CASSANDRA CLARE]

Genre: Romance, hurt, fantasy

Cast: Do kyungsoo, Kim jongin, Kim suho and others (GS for uke) kecuali lay

Setting: Zaman Victoria di Inggris

Rated: T

Disclaimer: soo me remake novel favoritnya soo. So, cerita ini bukan milik soo, soo Cuma nge remake and please jgn nuduh soo plagiat oke ^^ xoxo

 **Warn: typo berserakan dimana-mana**

 **Prolog 2**

 **London, April 1878**

Iblis itu meledak menjadi pancuran nanah dan isi perut.

Kim jongin menyentakkan pisau yang sedang dipegangnya ke belakang, tetapi terlambat. Asam lengket dari darah iblis itu sudah mulai memakan bilah pedangnya yang bersinar. Dia mengutuk dan melemparkan senjata itu ke samping. Benda itu mendarat di dalam genangan air kotor dan mulai menyala berdesis seperti korek api yang basah. Iblis itu sendiri, tentu saja, telah menghilang dikirim kembali ke dunia neraka mana pun tempat asalnya, meskipun tidak tanpa meninggalkan kotoran.

"suho!" jongin memanggil, membalikkan badan. "kau di mana? Kau lihat tadi? Mati dengan satu serangan! Lumayan kan?"

Namun, tidak ada jawaban atas seruan jongin itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu rekan berburunya berdiri di belakangnya di jalanan yang lembab dan berlekuk itu, menjaganya dari belakang. Jongin yakin benar tentang hal itu, tetapi sekarang dia sendirian di dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahi dengan jengkel – jauh lebih tidak seru ketika ia memamerkan kehebatannya saat tidak ada suho untuk dipameri. Jongin melirik kebelakangnya, ke tempat jalan itu menyempit ke dalam sebuah lorong sempit. Tidak ada suho disana, mungkin rekannya itu sudah kembali ke Narrow Street untuk mencari penerangan yang lebih baik. Sambil mengedikkan bahu, jongin berjalan kembali ke arah dia datang tadi.

Melihat kekiri kanan jalan yang kosong, dia menggosokkan lengan mantel kewajahnya, berusaha menghapus nanah iblis yang menyengat dan membakar kulitnya. Pakaian itu menjadi bernoda hijau dan hitam. Di punggung tangannya juga ada luka, luka yang buruk. Dia bisa menggunakan rune penyembuh yang dibuat khusus untuk pemburu bayangan seperti dirinya. Rune-rune tersebut sangat berguna dengan fungsinya yang bermacam-macam. Membuat para pemburu bayangan seperti mempunyai kekuatan super.

Sebuah sosok melepaskan dirinya dari bayang-bayang dan bergerak ke arah jongin. Sosok itu melangkah maju, lalu berhenti. Itu bukan suho, tapi seorang polisi fana (sebutan pemburu bayangan untuk manusia biasa) yang mengenakan helm berbentuk lonceng, mantel berat, dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan. Dia memandang kepada jongin atau lebih tepatnya menembus jongin. Seberapa pun jongin sudah terbiasa dengan tudung pesona dari rune yang digambarkan kekulitnya, dia selalu merasa aneh kalau dilihat dengan tembus pandang begitu saja seakan akan dia tidak berada disana.

Jongin disergap oleh dorongan mendadak untuk merenggut tongat pemukul yang dipegang polisi itu dan melihat laki-laki itu panik, berusaha mencari kemana hilangnya tongkatnya itu. Tetapi suho telah memarahinya beberapa kali ketika dia melakukan itu sebelumnya. Meskipun jongin tidak benar-benar bisa memahami keberatan suho terhadap keusilannya itu, hal itu memang tidak sebanding dengan kemarahan suho.

Sambil mengedikkan bahu dan mengerjap, polisi itu bergerak melewati jongin, menggelengkan kepalanya, jongin melangkah kesamping untuk membiarkan laki-laki itu lewat, lalu menaikkan suaranya menjadi seruan: " Kim suho! Suho! Kau dimana,dasar bajingan penghianant!"

Kali ini, ada jawaban samar. " di sini, ikuti witchlight nya."

Jongin bergerak ke arah suara suho. Sepertinya, suara itu datang dari sebuah ruang terbuka gelap di antara dua gudang; sebuah kilat cahaya pudar dapat terlihat dari dalam bayang-bayang, "kau dengar aku tadi? Iblis shax itu mengira dia bisa menangkapku dengan capit sialannya yang besar, tapi aku memojokkannya di sebuah lorong sempit..."

"ya, aku dengar tadi." Laki-laki muda yang muncul di mulut lorong itu terlihat pucat di dalam cahaya lampu. Bahkan lebih pucat dari biasanya, yang memang sudah cukup pucat. Rambut laki-laki muda itu berwarna perak terang aneh, seperti koin perak yang tidak bercela. Matanya berwarna sama peraknya dan wajahnya yang bertulang halus bersudut runcing.

Ada noda-noda gelap melintangi bagian depan kaus putihnya, sementara kedua tangannya berlumuran sesuatu berwarna merah yang kental.

Jongin menegang. "kau berdarah. Apa yang terjadi?"

Suho melambaikan tangan mengusir kecemasan jongin.

Íni bukan darahku" dia memalingkan kepalanya kembali ke arah lorong sempit di belakangnya. "ini darah dia"

Jongin melirik melewati temannya itu, ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat di lorong itu. Di ujung yang jauh disana, ada wujud yang terkulai, hanya sebuah bayangan dikegelapan. Namun, ketika jongin melihatnya lekat-lekat, dia bisa mengenali bentuk dari tangan yang pucat itu dan sejumput rambut pirang.

"mayat perempuan?" jongin bertanya. "fana?"

"seorang gadis, lebih tepatnya. Tidak lebih dari empat belas tahun."

Mendengar itu, jongin mengumpat dengan suara dan umpatan yang hebat. Suho mennggu dengan sabar sampa rekannya menyudahi acara "mari mengumpatnya".

"kalau saja kita berpapasan sedikit lebih cepat, iblis sialan itu..." kata jongin

"itulah yang ganjil. Aku rasa ini bukan kerjaan iblis itu" suho mengernyit. "iblis shax adalah parasit, parasit pengeram. Iblis itu bisa menyeret korbannya kembali ke sarangnya untuk menanamkan telur di dalam kuliat korbannya ketika sang korban masih hidup. Tapi, gadis ini... ia ditikam jong, berulang kali. Menurutku, kejadiannya juga tidak disini. Tidak banyak darah yang bisa kutemukan dilorong sempit. Aku rasa korba ini deserang ditempat lain dan ia menyeret dirinya kesini sampai akhirnya mati akibat luka-lukanya."

"tapi iblis shax itu..."

"aku beri tau lagi, aku rasa bukan iblis shax itu yang melakukannya. Aku rasa shax mengejarnya - memburunya untuk sesuatu, atau seorang, yang lain."

"shax punya inda penciuman yang tajam." Jongin memperhitungkan. "aku pernah dengar warlock menggunakan mereka untuk mengikuti jejak orang hilang. Dan sepertinya iblis ini memang bergerak dengan tujuan yang aneh." Melewati suho, dia melihat kepada wujud mungil malang yang tergeletak di dalam lorong sempit. "kau tidak menemukan senjatanya kan?"

"ini" suho menarik sesuatu dari bagian dalam jaketnya – sebuah pisau, terbungkus kain putih. " ini semacam pisau berburu. Perhatikan betapa tipis bilahnya"

Jongin mengambil pisau itu, sambil mengernyit ia menyekakan bagian rata dari pisau itu ke bahan kasar lengan bajunya, menggesekkannya sampai bersih sehingga sebuah simbol yang dibakar ke dalam bilah itu menjadi tampak. Dua ular saling menggigit ekor, membentuk sebuah lingkaran sempurna.

"ouroboros" ucap suho, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati pisau itu. "nah menurutmu apa arti ini?"

"akhir dunia" sahut jongin masih menatap pisau itu, senyum kecil bermain main dimulutnya "dan awal" tambahnya.

Suho mengernyit "aku paham ilmu tentang simbol kim jongin. Maksudku, menurut pendapatmu, apa yang ditandakan oleh keberadaan pisau ini?"

Angin mengacak-acak rambut jongin. Dia menepis rambut itu dari matanya dengan gerakan yang tidak sabaran dan kembali mempelajari pisau itu. "ini simbol alkemis bukan simbol penghuni dunia bawah. Itu berarti manusia, seorang fana bodoh yang mengira menyelundupkan sihir adalah tiket untuk meraup kekayaan dan ketenaran."

"fana yang biasanya berakhir menjadi rombengan berdarah-darah di dalam pentagram." Suho terdengar muram.

Setelah membungkuskan saputangan ke sekeliling bilah yang sipegangnya dengan hati hati, jongin menyelipkan ke dalam saku jaket.

"kau pikir xiumin akan membiarkanku menangani penyelidikan ini?"

"kau pikir kau bisa dipercaya didunia bawah? Neraka judi,sarang kejahatan sihir, perempuan-perempuan dengan moral rapuh..."

Jongin tersenyum seperti cara Lucifer mungkin tersenyum, pada saat sebelum jatuh dari surga. "besok terlalu awal untuk mulai mencari, begitu menurutmu?"

Suho mendesah. "lakukan apa yang kau suka, jongin. Kau sesalu begitu."

.

.

.

 **Southhampton, Mei**

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat masa sebelum ia menyayangi kalung clockwork angelnya itu. Dulu benda itu dimiliki oleh ibunya dan sang ibu menggunakan itu ketika ia meninggal. Setelahnya benda itu disimpan didalam kotak perhiasan sang ibu, sampai kakak laki-laki kyungsoo – kris – mengeluarkannya suatu hari untuk melihat apakah benda itu masih bisa berfungsi atau tidak.

Malaikat itu tidak lebih besar daripada jari kelingkingnya, sebuah patung mungil yang terbuat dari kuningan, dengan sayap perunggu terlipat yang tidak lebih besar dari sayap jangkrik. Sang malaika memiliki wajah logam halus dengan kelopak mata sipit yang tertutup, sementara tangannya terlipat di atas sebuah pedang di depannya. Rantai tipis yang melingkar di bawah sayapnya membuat malaikat itu bisa dikenakan di leher seperti kalung.

Sekarang, malaikat itu tergenggam di antara jari-jarinya, ketika kapal Main bergelak pelan di antara kapal-kapal uap besar lainnya untuk mencari tempat berlabuh di dermaga southhampton. Kris bersikeras supaya kyungsoo datang ke southampton, tempat sebagian besar kapal uap yang menyebrangi atlantik tiba. Kata kakak laki-lakinya itu, southampton tempat yang menyenangan ntuk berlabuh sehingga kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk merasa agak kecewa dengan yang ia dapatkan, pemandangan pertamanya di inggris. Pemandangannya abu-abu suram. Kyungsoo menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat apakah kakak laki-lakinya ada di antara mereka, tetapi kabut membuatnya tidak bisa mengenali siapapun dengan jelas

Kyungsoo mengigil. Angin laut terasa dingin. Semua surat yang dikirimkan kris menyatakan london kota yang indah dengan matahari yang bersinar setiap hari. yah, pikir kyungsoo, semoga cuacanya nanti lebih baik karena ia tidak membawa pakaian hangat, tidak ada yang lebih mendasar daripada syal wol yang dulunya punya bibi hyorin, juga sepasang sarung tangan tipis. Gadis ini telah menjual sebagian besar pakaiannya untuk membayar pemakaman sang bibi, dan ia merasa aman karena tahu kris akan membelikan pakaian lagi ketika ia tiba di london untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Dengan punggung membungkuk, kyungsoo bergabung dengan kerumunan yang turun dari kapal. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan bersemangat untuk mencari kris namun kris tidak ada disana. Ia tidak tampak dimanapun

"kau miss Do?" suara itu parau, berlogat kental. Seorang laki-laki telah bergerak dan berdiri di depan kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu tinggi, mengenakan jas hitam yang panjangnya menyapu tanah. Matanya menonjol hampi seperti mata kodok. Kyungsoo harus melawan dorongan untuk mundur dengan ngeri dari laki-laki itu. Namun, laki-laki itu mengetahui namanya. Siapa lagi yang akan mengetahui namanya, kucuali seseorang yang mengenal kris juga?

"ya?"

"kakakmu mengirimku, ikutlah bersamaku."

"dimana dia?" kyungsoo meminta penjelasan tetapi laki-laki itu sudah berjalan menjauh. Laki-laki itu berbelok-belok menerobos kerumunan. Kyungsoo nyaris berlari agar tidak tertinggal. Laki-laki itu berbelok mendadak memutari setumpuk kotak dan berhenti di depan sebuah kereta kuda hitam yang berkilat. Huruf-huruf keemasan di cat di sisi luar kereta itu tetapi hujan dan kabut membuat kyungsoo tidak dapat membaca jelas apa tulisan tersebut.

Pintu kereta membuka dan seorang perempuat memiringkan badannya ke luar. Ia mengenakan topi besar berbulu yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. "miss do kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Laki-laki bermata menonjol itu bergegas membantu perempuan itu keluar dari keretanya, lalu ada seorang perempuan lagi, mengikutinya. Lalu, keduanya menancapkan matanya kepada kyungsoo.

Mereka pasangan yang ganjil, kedua perempuan itu. Yang satu mengenakan gaun sutra lembayung yang cemerlang dengan sarung tangan warna lembayung yang serasi. Perempuan yang satu lagi menggunakan sarung tangan merah muda terang terentang sampai jari – jari tangannya sehinggan tangannya terlihat seperti cakar penuh warna.

"Do kyungsoo" kata perempuan bersarung tangan merah muda. "senang sekali bertemu denganmu pada akhirnya. Aku Mrs. Jessica Jung, dan ini saudariku Mrs. Krystal Jung. Kakakmu mengirm kami untuk menemanimu ke london."

Kyungsoo yang kedinginan dan keheranan menggenggam erat syalnya "aku tidak mengerti, dimana kris? Kenapa dia tidak datang sendiri?"

"dia tertahan oleh urusan yang tidak bisa dihindari di london. Myungsoo tidak memberinya waktu luang. Tapi dia sudah mengirim memo untukmu." mengulurkan sepotong kertas.

Kyungsoo membaca kertas yang diberikan. Surat itu merupakan catatan kecil dari kakaknya yang meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang ke dermaga untuk menemuinya dan memberitahu kyungsoo bahwa dia mempercayai jung bersaudara untuk membawanya dengan aman kerumah mereka di london. Kedua perempuan itu adalah pemilik tempat yang ia sewa, sekaligus teman yang dipercaya, dan sangat direkomendasikan oleh kris.

Kyungsoo pun percaya. Surat itu jelas dari kris. Itu tulisan tangan kris dan tidak ada orang lain selain kris yang pernah memanggilnya kyungie. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah sambil menyelipkan catatan itu ke dalam lengan bajunya, berpaling kepada jung bersaudara dan berkata "baiklah".

Ketika kyungsoo bergerak kearah kereta, kabut yang tadi tebal menipis, menyingkap gambar keemasan yang dicat di sisi pintu kereta. Kata "klub pandemonium" mengeriting dengan berbelit-belit di sekeliling dua ular yang saling menggigit ekor, membentuk sebuah lingkaran bulat sempurna. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi. "apa arti lambang itu?"

"tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan" ucap ,yang sudah masuk kedalam kereta. membantu kyungsoo naik ke dalam kereta,lalu menyusul. Ketika perempuan itu tersenyum, giginya berkilat dikeremangan seakan-akan terbuat dari logam. "silahkan menyamankan dirimu kyungsoo. Perjalanan kita panjang."

Kyungsoo meraih clockwork angel dilehernya, merasa nyaman dengan suara detakan clockworknya tersebut, ketika kereta bergerak dengan tiba-tiba.


End file.
